My First Year Experience Creating Websites
Creating Websites is Key: In Digital Literacy you look into profiling yourself or a subject digitally. Now, if you have a teacher like Andre Elhay it’s going to be as easy as looking at the blog itself. One of the assignments we worked on was creating a website using a piece of online software called WordPress. WordPress is a simple to use step by step program to create any type of blog whether it be for a certain topic you’re interested in such as a certain video game or band, or maybe a blog about your video game or your own band. For example I created a blog for a collective of DJ’s I co-created known as ‘The Night Shift’. The site’s tools allowed me to post any new updates about what we are up to as well as links to our Soundcloud and Facebook page. The blog can be seen here: https://thenightshiftentertainment.wordpress.com/ If you think all the fun is over, you are asked to create a ‘Wikia’. A ‘Wikia’ is well what you are on right now built by yours truly and other classmates. This wikia allows the class to contribute any information needed for this subject as well as posting their ‘First Year Experience’ similar to this post here. Now you may not think this is the most amusing task in the subject but it will assist you in a major project where you, wait…you guessed it! Creating a website. In another subject that we all grow to love known as ‘Teamwork and Leadership’ our whole semester is basically devoted to creating a website with a subject of your liking in groups of 3. Some people chose a music festival, others chose makeup and a few guys even made a website about printers. The software used in this 12 week long task is called Weebly. Weebly is a little more advanced with a more custom outlook than the other website creators, it includes a drag and drop outlay full of dynamic features such as a like button that is directly linked to your Facebook page and an option for people shopping consisting of page layouts and billing information. With the knowledge you gain from creating these websites, you can skip paying some man in Bangkok to create a simple website for a few hundred dollars and make it yourself to your exact likings. This would be crucial whether you’re going to run a business, talk about a topic you’re interested in or more importantly a website creator. Or helpful, if you wanted to create a page for you and your classmates to discuss the current lectures and assignments and/or a page for your class to socialise and get to know each other better. All in all whether you will ever create a website or not. The skills and knowledge you gain from this aspect of the course is helpful not just for the future years of school but for life in general. After the year is finished you walk out with attributes of networking, design, creativity and most importantly teamwork. Thank you and farewell, Daniel Cope S1432251